It is well known that suspended scaffolds for use alongside the face of a building are generally hung at this time from supports attached to the building roof and the scaffold is then lowered to any desired elevation alongside the building face. Such scaffolding, requiring long ropes to reach lower areas of the building face, uses substantially strong and heavy equipment which requires several workmen to set up and operate.